


Since you've been gone

by Marial1_K



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marial1_K/pseuds/Marial1_K
Summary: Mickey Milkovich always did everything he could for Ian Gallagher to be happy. But after everything, Ian still tore his heart out and dumped it on the road to Mexico. When Mickey is free of all charges and to go home, will things go back to how they were before, or nothing will change?





	1. Free of charge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on ao3 and I dont really know how it works, so no hard feelings please! I wanted to write this fanfic because I think that the writers did Mickey wrong and I wanted to alter his storyline to match his character a little more. As much as I love Gallavich and think that it is one of the most important storylines, i think that it was badly written, like they wanted it to end. So yeah, that's pretty much it! Hope you like it

Mickey Milkovich was finally a free man. Mandy had just called him to let him know that all the charges had been dropped. They didn't have the much needed evidence to charge him for attempted murder or breaking out of prison, when he hadn't done anything wrong in the first place. And so, the next day, as his sister was driving down there to meet his tanned ass for the first time after four fucking years, he was packing his shit up, ready to go the fuck back home. He had missed her hell of a lot more than he'd imagined cause talking over the phone few times a week didn't sustain the feeling of loneliness eating it's way through his heart. She was exactly like he remembered her. Tall, pale skin, green eyes, blond hair..wait what? He stuffed his things at the trunk and hugged his sister close to his chest. She smelled like home. Home... was it ever really a home to Mickey or was it just a place he used to live in and home was something -someone- else? He didn't allow himself to do this kind of thinking. They filled each other in on their adventures as they drove towards the border, Mickey being his impatient self and Mandy happy that her brother was a free man at last. When they reached the border, he didn't have to change to that God-awful dress he wore when he crossed the first time. No one stopped them from getting into America. Because Mickey Milkovich was free. They drove and drove, listening to music and talking, only stopping for gas. They never once spoke of the person. You know which person. The person that they both used to love with all their hearts. Mandy still was in communication with said person, well until he got thrown in big boy prison. She visited only once or twice though,because she not only couldn't stand to see her bestfriend behind a bulletproof glass, she also couldn't comprehend the fact that it was him that really broke her big brother at the end. Mickey on the other side, hadnt thought of said person for a while now. When he left him at the Mexican border, he saw the smile that played on his lips when he successfully crossed to the other side, and knew that Gallagher was happy for him. But he wasn't happy, not really. His chance of happiness was at the other side of the border, ready to go back to his normal, picket fence life, or so he thought. Mickey grew to be happy at the very end of the day. He made friends, had a normal job. Even a partner. He occasionally thought about the boy with the red hair, the freckles and the pale skin that used to own his heart sometime in the past but that was it. So when they reached the south side, Mickey made his sister stop the car. He wanted to walk, see how much he missed the last four years he was inside and then at Mexico. No one knew he was back. So when he came barreling through the door of the Alibi room, everyone's head turned around to see what the big fuss was about. Everyone was there. The Balls, Tommy, Kermit, even Frank. The first one to spot him was Kevin, who jumped up the bar to hug him. He really had missed him, he was kind of a good business partner. Then came V, who kissed him on the cheek and told him how much she missed him. Everyone followed her example, congratulating him on getting the charges dropped, and patting him on the back. But who Mickey really wanted to see wasn't there.


	2. Piece of shit ex-husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin Ball wasn't nosy, so when Mickey only asked him about his son and not Ian Gallagher, he didn't ask any questions and just gave him an answer

The person that Mickey longed to see wasn't tall, didn't have red hair or freckles nor did it have pale skin. The person were actually two people, who he never thought he would really miss. One of the two was short, with blond hair and blue wondering eyes. The other was his mom. He wanted to see his son. He had missed the little kid and he hoped that his ex-wife told four year old Yevgeny stuff about his father. So, he sat on a bar stool and chitchatted with Kev hoping that they would come to the bar. After a little while, and because nobody that Mickey was intrested in came to the Alibi, he decided to ask Kevin.  
At first, Kevin was curious as to why Mickey didn't ask him about Ian, because he knew that his ex-business partner was in love with the kid, but decided against questioning him about it and told him that Svetlana and little Yevgeny were at his house.  
Mickey's heart flattered. He was finally gonna meet his son, with no fear of him being taken away again. But there was a problem . Kevin's house was next to a house he wouldn't like to be visiting anytime soon. It brought back memories he didn't really want to reminisce. But he sucked it up, and walked to the direction of the house he used to call his home. The Gallagher house. When he reached it, he stood there just for a moment and a memory replayed itself in his mind. It was the last time he ever stood on those steps before he was thrown in jail for something he didn't do. He remembers running down the streets is the south side, his heart racing, scared for what he was about to hear. And he was right. It was the first time that Ian Gallagher hurt him, but it wouldn't be the last. He loved that kid with all his heart, and all he wanted to do was protect him and care for him. But the only thing he got in return was a broken heart and 15 years in jail. He woke up from his trance by a passing by car and speed walked to the Ball house. He knocked on the door and waited for Svetlana to open. When she opened the door,a small smile was playing on her lips, a sign that Kevin had called to inform her of the visitor to be awaited. "Piece of shit ex-husband" she exclaimed before hugging him, ushering him inside and sitting him on the couch. She then run to the kitchen to grab him a beer before sitting across him on the living room. She asked him a million questions about where he was, how he got there, how he managed to pass through the border, why he didn't contact her, if he made contact with anyone when he broke out and rumbled about her life with the Balls and how things were good for them. Mickey answered most of the questions she threw at him, leaving a specific one aside for later. Svetlana then yelled a name " Yevgeny! Come down a second". Then Mickey heard the soft padding sound of small feet and he then knew he would love the kid with everything he had


	3. Orange jumpsuits and big boy prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Yevgeny time and story telling with Svetlana and Mickey

"Yes, mommy?" little Yevgeny asked when he reached the last step. Mickey swore that he could feel the blood pumping in his veins and hear his breath hitch when he saw how much his child had grown. It had been four years since the last time he had seen him, when Svetlana last visited him in jail. He couldn't focus on the fact that his son was there because Ian was too. But Ian wasn't his priority at the moment. His priority was to get to know his son and make peace with everything and everyone. Yevgeny was shy at first, not really nearing the stranger that sat in his living room. But then, he wasn't a stranger at all, was he?."Daddy?" Yevgeny asked, his mind going back to that time when him and his mom visited the place with the people in orange jumpsuits and remembering her telling him they were going to visit his father. Mickey couldn't believe what he was hearing and Svetlana had the biggest smile on her face. " Yeah buddy, it's me" Mickey only managed to whisper before the kid came running the few remaining meters separating them and jumped in his fathers arms. Mickey held him close and whispered sweet little nothings in the kid's ears, how much he missed him, how much he loved him. And Mickey really did love his child, even if he was conceived the way he was. " I should have visited him, you know. When I broke out. I should have visited to see how he was doing. How you were both doing. But I went and found someone that didn't deserve it... I'm sorry Lana. Instead of looking for my son I went to find Ian. He made me think that he would actually come with me to Mexico. And he did. We reached the border. He didn't seem to care about what he would be leaving behind during the time we spent in the car. He seemed happy, relaxed. And then, when we were truly one step from the finish line, ready to cross the damn border, he left me again. Told me some bullshit about it not being him anymore and that he couldn't come with me. Bitch even tried to give me money to replace the fucking whole he punched through my heart. I never used it. It's in my suitcase. So I got in the car and passed the border, wearing a fucking dress because there wasn't any other way. And I didn't think about him all the time. I moved on. I didn't come here for Ian, you know. I came here to be with Yev and Mandy and help you raise our kid. I didn't come here for Ian" Mickey could feel the tears building up in his eyes, but didn't let them fall. Milkovich's dont cry. Mickey Milkovich doesn't cry. Svetlana got up and hugged her ex with one arm, tracing circles on her son's back with the other. "You don't know, do you?"she asked him, although she already knew the answer. "Know what?" Mickey answered. He had a feeling that what she was about to tell him concerned Ian but he wanted to hear it from her." About carrot boy. You not know. He started dating trans guy. Working as EMT. But he stopped taking meds. Went crazy. Became Gay Jesus. Blew up van. Boom! big boy prison for carrot boy. He in there for two years. Has one more" .  
It was a surprise for her when Mick only shrugged. "Serves him right" he said "never really wanted them in the first place. You know how much I pestered him to take them? He flused them down the toilet once. Got found by MP's. Went to army prison. Left with his mom.He broke up with me after. Dont really care. He should've been more careful. The Gallagher's? How are they?". Svetlana was shocked at his apathy. "You really don't care, huh?. Well, why dont you go see. Everyone is in the house. Go. I'll put Yev to sleep. You can come anytime. Glad to have you back, piece of shit ex-husband" she ushered him through the door and closed it a second after Mickey smiled, yelled a "glad to be back at her" and looked affectionately at the sleeping child in her arms that he had the pride of calling his own


	4. Little red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Lip and Debbie seeing Mickey on their doorstep for the first time after four years

Mickey made his way down the stone path he used to walk on every day sometime in the past. When he reached the door, he paused. Was he ready to face them again? He wasn't even sure if they wanted to see him again. He after all escaped from prison and didn't visit them. He bit back his fear, and with a trembling hand, knocked on the door. After a minute or two, it opened revealing a just woken up Debbie. Her eyes widened and her mouth flew open. She let out a high pitched scream that probably woke up the entire Gallagher clan.  
《Oh my God. Mickey 》 she screamed and jumped in his arms, hugging him as close as she could. 《I missed you》 she whispered in his ear , and if it was anyone but Debbie, he would have knocked their teeth out. 《Missed you too, little red》 he whispered back. Angry footsteps could be heard from upstairs and after a while they heard someone nearing the end of staircase. Mickey immediately knew it was Lip, ready to yell at his sister for waking him up.《What the fuck Debbie, you woke Franny up and you know how hard it is for her to sleep agai-》he stopped talking when he saw who was standing in their doorstep. 《Holy fuck man, how are you here? Aren't you supposed to be a fugitive?》 Lip asked, his eyebrows reaching his hairline.《 I was found clear of all charges, so here I am》 a small smile was playing on his lips, he really had missed them. 《Good to have you back, man》 Lip said, patting his back gently. Mickey smiled at that《Good to be back. Now who the hell is Franny?》he asked curiously. 《Take a guess》 Lip challenged him. 《Did Frank have another baby?》was his first guess. 《Someone had a baby, but no, it wasn't Frank》Lip answered him. Mickey turned his attention to Debbie and looked her straight, the opposite of him really, in the eye《Did you have a baby, little red? Because if you did, I'll hunt down whoever was responsible, chop of his balls and serve them to you on a silver platter》he told her with his angry tone, the Milkovich sneer obvious on his face. 《No, Mick, I wanted to. I told him I was on the pill and he believed me and so I got pregnant with Franny. But if you want to hunt him down and chop of his balls for me, go ahead. Dickhead flew town whenever he found out about her》the readhead reassured him. 《Where can I find that little shit?》 Mickey sneered, wanting to cover the fact that he was about to choke from laughter. Debbie laughed and shook her head. So typical Mickey Milkovich of him. So they talked and did some catching up, Mickey telling them about everything that went down after he broke out of prison, leaving the Ian part out and the two Gallagher siblings talking about Franny, Fiona's kind of success, about Carl and his juvie time and how he was home from military school, and lastly about Ian and how he ended up in prison. They left the Caleb and Trevor parry out, because they didn't want to upset Mickey(if only they knew)


	5. River of tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont know what to write for this summary really....

Mickey hadn't realized how much time had passed until the front door open and closed with a slam. A tired and angry looking Fiona Gallagher walked in the house with a bottle of vodka in one hand and a plaster surrounding the other.Her eyes were red and puffy and for a minute Mickey saw himself in them. Lip had already informed him about her downfall and her alcoholic lifestyle but he wasn't exactly happy about the intensity of it. Debbie, Lip and himself were sitting at the kitchen table eating take-out and drinking beers, while Franny was sleeping upstairs. Nevertheless, Mickey plastered a smile on his face that grew even bigger when she entered the room.

The sharp crack the bottle made when it shattered while falling on the floor, woke the other two Gallagher siblings from their trance, and they turned to look at her. She had a smile on her face, her eye glistening with tears threatening to spill. After a minute of silence, with Fiona standing there,looking at him and Mickey smiling back at her, she whispered "Mickey Milkovich" with a tone that had Mickey's heart breaking. He stood up from his chair to approach her, but didn't get to come close enough before she run up to him and hugged him close to her, sobs rocking her body while she cried, for the boy that came in her life so unexpectedly, the boy that once had to have a bullet taken out of his ass on her kitchen table, the boy that had captured her little brother's heart and eventually run him out of the country, the boy who got said brother back, the boy who slept under the same roof with her, the boy who she didn't thought he was. 

She cried for the boy that came out of the closet because he loved her little brother more than he was afraid of his neo-Nazi, homophobe dad, the boy who was the first to witness her little brother's bipolar episode, the boy who didn't believe. She also cried for the boy who was so selfless and loving that didn't even get mad when her little brother stole his son, but worried out of his mind. She cried for the boy who was cheated on by the love of his life, the boy who had to watch the love of his life get admitted into the hospital. She cried for the boy that got his heart broken and sent to prison in the time spam of only a day for something that he didn't do, the boy that escaped prison, the boy that ran away to Mexico. She cried for the boy who loved too hard and lost too much, the boy whom she came to love like family at the end of the day.(p.s:let's pretend that fiona never said anything to Ian about Mickey throwing a match to his life)

Mickey felt loved, cared for, needed, for the first time since before Ian left him at the border. He had a family within the Gallaghers, Mandy, Svetlana and Yevgeny, Kev and V

Nighttime found him sitting on the steps of the back porch of the Gallaghers, the summer air relaxing his back muscles from the hours he spent in the car with Mandy. He was drinking orange juice and smoking a cigarette, when the door opened. He didn't turn to look who it was, but by the female cologne, he understood it was Fiona. She sat next to him, taking the cigarette from his hand. She eyed the orange juice wearily. "Why you drinking orange juice this far into the night?" She asked him. Mickey gulped down the last of his orange juice and whiped his mouth before answering: " I do this every night before going to bed. Its a strange thing to do but after almost two years of doing it, it has grown to an addiction". Fiona sighed, remembering the times she had seen him do that while he lived at their house, before the two moved to the Milkovich house. "Ian hated orange juice" she chuckled to the memory of her little brother making ugly faces every time he had to drink orange juice in the morning, but stopped when she saw Mickey tensing beside her. She narrowed her eyes at him, waiting for him to answer. Mickey kept his eyes glued to the ground in front of him, thinking of what to say to Fiona. After a moment of thinking, he spoke:" You know, the first time Ian and I had an encounter more than seeing each other at school, was when Mandy accused him of assaulting her and put me up to kick the shit out off him. I never caught him though, not even in that shitty store. But when I stole the gun from that pedophile, I never expected the redhead to come barreling into my room, hitting my with a crowbar. One thing lead to another and that was the first time we slept together. I was 17. We kept hooking up, but at some point Kash caught us and then shot me in the leg. I went to juvie after that. When I got out, Ian was there with Mandy. We started hooking up again, only to get caught by Frank this time. I remember coming here asking you where he was. I was so scared, Fi. I really was about to kill him but decided against it. I went to juvie once there. 6 months later, when I got out, I went to find Ian and the cycle started on again. I was convinced I didn't have any feelings for him, up until Ned. I was so jealous when I found out that I punched him in the face one time. Remember that time you found me on your kitchen table, Ned getting a bullet out of my ass? I kissed Ian that day for the first time, the asshut challenged me. When they got taken away by CPS I offered him to come stay with me until my dad came back from wherever he was. He came back sooner than expected though, and found us fucking on the couch. After he beat the shit out of both of us, he called a whore to "fuck the faggot out of me". He made Ian watch. Svetlana got knocked up, and he forced me to marry her. Ian left for the army and you kind of know the rest, up until I escaped from prison. I came in touch with him and asked him to come to Mexico with me. And he did. We reached the border and then he disappeared once more. And I was alone again. For two years I was alone in a prison cell and then, just when my life was about to get happy, it was destroyed"

He was crying full on now, his shoulders shaking. "I loved him Fiona, I did everything for him. I loved him so much, it hurt, it still hurts sometimes. The only thing I wanted was for him to be happy and taken care of and what did I get in return? A broken heart, a sexual assault and 15 years in prison for an attempted murder I didn't commit. I know he loved me, I know he did. He loved me so much, I could see it in his eyes. But sometimes I wonder if he fell first but I fell harder. I loved him with all I had, hell I probably still do". He had stopped crying now, his eyes red and puffy, and he looked at her. She didn't say anything, just took his crumbled form in her arms and held him as close as possible. She hadn't realized the depth of his pain, but now she knew, she understood

And she wanted him to know that she was there. She wanted him to know that he was not alone any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that was the most I've written in months.... I have the most important exams of my life in June and I'm studying my ass off.. I was supposed to be studying Aristotle but I haven't updated since my school trip(I live in Greece btw) and I decided to take a break. I know Mickey may be OOC in the second part of the chapter but I didn't know how to keep him in character and write the emotional part... I hope you liked it:)))


End file.
